deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Richard Starkey/Jesse James Vs. John Marston
Jesse James, Bank robber and outlaw from the infamous James-Younger Gang who got his start fighting as a guerilla during the civil war VS. John Marston, Former outlaw who was forced to pick up his guns again to save his family Who Is ..... Deadliest!? Weapons Jesse: 338px-Bowie_knife_lg.jpg|Close range: Bowie Knife 180px-Colt_Model_1873_Single_Action_Army.jpg|Mid Range: Colt Revolver Winchester Rifle.jpg|Long Range: Winchester Rifle Pistol Whip.jpg|Special: Pistol whip Jesse.jpg|Jesse James John: 185px-Rdr_hunting_knife01.jpg|Close Range: Saw-bladed Knife Schofield.jpg|Mid Range: Schofield Revolver Repeater.png|Long Range: Evans Repeater Tomahawk in Flight.jpg|Special; Tomahawk John.jpg|John Marston Battle Jesse James John Marston Jesse James and his gang ride out of Armadillo after a succesfull Rob on a bank. Back in Armadillo Leigh Johnson hands John a wanted poster "Can you help us catch this bastard?" John asked him "When ya gonna help me take done Bill Williamson?" The Marshal Answered "Soon. Just help me catch this guy." John Got up "Alright. Wheres he at?" Frank Spots John, Eli, Jonah, Marshal and 2 lawmen "Jesse, We got the law on us." "Don't worry. We'll get em at this abandoned town up ahead." After arriving at tumbleweed John took aim at Jesse with his Evans repeater, He pulled the Trigger but missed and hit Jesse's horse. The horse winnyed and fell to the ground Jesse scrambled to his feet as the riders sped past him. He pulled out his Winchester and shot a Lawmen in the back of the spine. Jesse James John Marston The lawman Paused for a while, then slumped down dead, his horse still running. A gunfight erupted, Marshall shot a gang member three times in the chest with his schofield. Jesse James John Marston John went looking for Jesse. Frank Dismounted to look for his brother, while the gunfight continued. The remaining two outlaws led jonah into a trap, loading bullets into the Deputy with their colt revolvers. Jesse James John Marston Eli, Enraged at his friend's death blew an outlaw's head off with a shot from his Evans up close. Eli Tackled the other from his horse, battering the outlaw in the face. However the outlaw shot Eli in the stomach with is Colt Revolver, Eli stumbled back looking at his wound before the outlaw shot him twice in the face. Jesse James John Marston Leigh Johnson Shot the Outlaw several times for killing his deputies. Jesse James John Marston Johnson Dismounted, looking for Frank, They saw eachother and both drew their pistols Johnson pulled his trigger with a click. His eyes got wide as Frank shot him in the stomach. Holding his gun by the barrel, He pistol whipped the Marshall ending his life. All of a sudden a Tomahawk buried itself in Frank's head. Jesse James John Marston John Walked out only to be met by jesse. Both took out their knives "It doesn't have to end like james, just drop the knife and come with me." John yelled. Jesse just sneered and threw his knife into marston's shoulder. Jesse tore his knife out "Any last words marston?" Jesse asked smiling. "Ya know jesse?" Marston said kneeing James in the stomach causing him to stumble back. John put his knife to Jesse's throat "I never was one for words." and slit the Legendary outlaws throat. Jesse James John Marston John held his injured arm and sighed at Jesse's dead body, then got on his horse Winner John Marston Category:Blog posts